Dinner and a Movie
by Accio Abarero
Summary: Ever since Jack had come back and managed to ask him out on a date, Ianto had been a bit apprehensive about it. Jack just wasn't the 'ask on dinner and movie date' type, so it really made him wonder what was going on in Jack's head. Jack/Ianto


**Note:** Set post 2x03.

* * *

**Dinner and a Movie**

* * *

Ianto watched as the SUV passed street after street without any sign of slowing down. Glancing over at Jack, and the way he seemed to be humming to himself with a mischievous grin, Ianto sighed on figuring out what was up.

"So where's this Weevil again?"

Jack shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Around?"

"There's no Weevil, is there?"

"Well... I'm sure there's a Weevil somewhere. Hopefully not where we're going though."

Ianto shook his head, he should be used to Jack using Weevil hunting as an excuse to get them out of the Hub and alone. Thinking back to the last time it happened, Ianto cleared his throat.

"Can we at least put down plastic or something down in the SUV this time? Chocolate syrup doesn't come out of the upholstery well."

Jack had to laugh at that, "It's not my fault that the alien device and the compression in the syrup bottle didn't mix. You have to admit though, the chocolate syrup version of naked mud wrestling was amazing."

Ianto chuckled to himself, "Okay, I'll give you that. But next time, you're helping me scrub out the SUV."

"Don't you think the team might catch on then?"

"Ah true, Jack Harkness doing any sort of work might be a red flag that something is up."

"Hey!"

"And if he _ever_ does his paperwork, I think perhaps that's in the predictions for the end of the world."

"Okay, you can stop picking on me now. We're here."

Ianto looked up at the restaurant they had parked in front of then back to Jack. It was a questioning glance, that normally Jack would at least counter with a raised eyebrow or innocent look, but this time he'd already gotten out of the SUV. Not exactly knowing what he was walking into, Ianto followed.

As he entered, Ianto spotted Jack chatting with one of the waiters in hushed tones. Jack turned with a dashing smile and Ianto had to wonder if he could somehow sense him coming. "I hope you don't mind if I had them fix a special meal instead of hassling with the menus."

Still a bit surprised by how the night was turning out, Ianto shrugged, "So what is this exactly?"

Ever since Jack had come back and managed to ask him out on a date, Ianto had been a bit apprehensive about it. Jack just wasn't the 'ask on dinner and movie date' type, so it really made him wonder what was going on in Jack's head. Gwen had reassured Ianto that Jack was just trying to make up for leaving like that by treating him and showing him he's worth it, but Ianto had to wonder if that's all it was.

Jack's grin faltered as Ianto questioned the situation, "It's dinner. That's okay, right?"

Ianto had to look twice before deciding that yes, Jack Harkness did look somewhat nervous when he said that. Smiling to himself, Ianto remembered how tentative Jack had seemed when he'd first asked him out up in that office building. Jack and tentative- definitely two words he would have never imagined coupled together before.

"It's wonderful, just a bit surprising that's all."

The two were escorted to their table then, a fancy ordeal with candles and the like. Ianto raised an eyebrow at the swank of the place and couldn't help but ask.

"This is going to show up under business expenses isn't it?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah. I knew you'd catch that if I tried it."

The two laughed at that, and Jack gestured for a waiter to come over. He quickly ordered some wine and sent the man on his way.

"So? What do you think?"

"Of this?"

"I've got a movie for later too," he added with a wink.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Dare I even ask what?"

"Alien porno."

"You're kidding..." Jack grinned and Ianto relented, "Okay, so you aren't kidding. Where'd you get that?"

"You'd never believe me."

"The rift?"

"1941."

"You got an alien porno in 1941?"

Jack held up a hand, "Just a second and I'll tell you all about it."

The waiters had arrived then, with a fancy meal and the wine Jack had requested. Once the food was settled, Jack began his story. It was something about a Chula warship that was tethered to Big Ben and how Jack had kept the tape with him at all times after buying it at what sounded like a bondage party in the fifty-third century. If asked, Ianto would have to admit that the best part of these actual dates with Jack was the fact that Jack loved to tell stories while eating. Sometimes, they were so outlandish that you had to wonder if he was making it up or not. But Ianto simply loved how it lit up Jack's face when he recounted the tales with all the perfect dramatic pauses and punchlines.

"So, I knew that on that day I'd misplace the tape- it never to be seen again. And seriously, who besides me would know about an invisible Chula ship just floating over London?"

Ianto took a sip of wine before piping in, "You stole the tape from yourself?"

"Yep!" Jack replied with a wide grin, "Circular logic at work."

"But isn't that like- crossing your own timeline or something? Couldn't the universe explode?"

Jack shrugged, "Nah. 1941 has plenty of Jack Harkness running around and it hasn't exploded the universe yet. A few more of me around wouldn't hurt any. Plus, if that tape didn't get stolen on that day at that time- now then we might have to worry about the universe."

"It figures you would take that risk just to steal a porno."

"And it's a damn good one at that! This alien culture and it's sexual knowledge puts the kamasutra and the equivalent of the kamasutra from eighty other galaxies to shame."

Ianto shook his head, somehow finding this sort of conversation with Jack a normal one. Turning back to his meal, he started on feeling Jack's hand resting lightly on his wrist.

"Ianto..."

He blinked, finally glancing up at the other man, "Yes?"

"This is all right. I mean, us- we're all right...right?"

Ianto paused, thinking to himself, _"Okay, Gwen was right about this one."_ He turned his hand to grasp Jack's hand and give it a squeeze.

"I told you already. It's all the better having you back. As for this," he looked around at their setting, "this is wonderful and I'm sure between you and your alien porno, later will be better than any movie I've ever seen. I think we're going to be fine."

Jack let a smile crack at that, "Well I was hoping for more than fine, but fine's good."

"Oh, would you prefer another adjective?" Ianto teased.

"Hmm," Jack pretended to think, finally reaching over and cupping Ianto's chin in his hand, "I like the word 'fantastic,' how about you?"

"Fantastic it is then," Ianto replied with a smile.

Jack grinned, he'd given up traveling in a blue box across the all of time and space to come back here to Cardiff, to his team, to this man.

"Fantastic indeed."

* * *

THE END


End file.
